Bell's Journey Book 2: The Reunion
by Filisgirl251
Summary: Its been almost five years since Bell and Fili arrived in the Shire after the journey and are living happily with their daughter. The Company comes back and they are reunited and heading back to Erebor where another danger is awaiting them. Sequel to Bell's Journey Book 1
1. Winter Troubles

Bell's Journey Book 2: The Reuniom

Review: it's been almost five years since Bell and Fili arrived in the Shire after the journey and are living happily with their daughter. The Company comes back and they are reunited and heading back to Erebor where another danger is awaiting them. Sequel to Bell's Journey Book 1

Chapter 1  
Winter Issues

Elli's POV. I hurried home from a friends house. It was towards the time papa would be home from the forges and I wanted to spend the rest of the evening with him. I skipped fast. The winter had been harsh and the snow was pretty deep.. I smiled as hobbits walked by and gave me smiles,

The beads of my braids Flew around as I skipped. I was nearing our home and getting to the gate when a warg jumped out at me. I screamed in fear.

Fili's POV. I entered my home that I shared with kicked the snow off my boots. I heard Bell's laughter and Linda's voice. I smiled. Even though it's almost five years since the journey, Bell's laughter never got old. I missed my family at times but I wouldn't change the past. I was more happy with Bell then in the Blue Mountains.

I enter the kitchen to find the girls cooking supper. Linda saw me but I gave her the motion not to say anything. I come up behind Bell and wrap my arms around her and kissed her check.

"Your home a bit early." Bell said, turning in my arms and wrapping her arms around me.

"So I can spend time with my family. Is Elli home yet?" I ask.

"She will be home soon. She spent a day with a friend." Bell said.

"Good. We got time." I said.

"For what?" Bell asked.

"This." I said. I pressed my lips to hers and we kiss. A scream interrupts us and we pull apart.

"That was..." Bell said, with eyes wide with fear.

"Elli." I said. We had taught Elli to only scream when she was in danger. I ran for the door, grabbing my swords from the door where they hang everyday except when it's time to sleep and then they were beside the bed.

I ran outside to see a warg snarling and growling at a bush and I heard my daughters whimpers coming from it. I yelled and ran at it. It turned and I slashed it, killing it instantly.

"Elli." I said, quickly kneeling by the bush. Elli came out in my arms. Howls of more wargs came. I held my daughter close.

"Papa." Elli said. I hurried into the house to see Bell grabbing her weapons.

"Elli." Bell said, running over.

"She's fine. She hid under one of your bushes. Wargs are attacking. I need to go out and stop them." I said, handing her our daughter. She shook her head.

"I'm helping also. Don't. Linda is here and can stay with our daughter." Bell said. I sighed but knew there was no arguing with her as I ran out the door.

Bell's POV. I handed Elli over to Linda.

"Don't leave the house till Fili and I get back." I said.

"Mommy. Please don't go." Elli cried.

"I'll be back. I promise." I said. I ran out the door with my weapons in my hand. I heard the fighting coming near the pond. I ran in that direction. I saw that Bilbo was already helping Fili with the wargs. I shot a warg that was about to jump on Fili.

"Bell. Go back home and stay with Elli." Bilbo called

"She's fine. Linda is with her." I said, shooting another warg as it comes at us. Bilbo didn't argue any further as we fought off the wargs. Some ran towards the pond and I ran after them wanting to stop them if their were hobbits near there. I stepped on the ice and heard the ice started to crack under my feet. I had to be careful. I looked around for the wargs.

Pone jumps at me and I fell backwards, shooting my arrow at it. My back hit the ice and I went under. I swam towards the surface, but found ice blocking my way. I was running out of air.

'Fili.' I thought.

Fili's POV. I killed the last of the wargs and turned to see if Bell needed help. I saw a warg laying dead and a in hthe pond.

"Bell!" I yell, running towards the pond. I saw her underneath the ice. I pull my jacket off and jump in. I swam up to her and saw that her lips were turning blue. I had to get her out. I wrap my arms around her and pull her towards the surface. I came out to see Bilbo waiting. "Help me. She's turning blue." Bilbo helped me get her out. I pulled myself out as Bilbo wrapped her in my coat.

"Let's get her to Bag End and get her warmed up." Bilbo said. I picked her up bridal style and held her close to me. I nodded in agreement. We hurried to Bag End. We entered and set up furs near the fire. I get her clothes off and mine but leaving our underclothes on as Bilbo gets a fire going. I put furs over her and join her, pulling her close to me. I kiss her forehead as Bilbo disappeared to make tea.

"Come back to me, love." I said. Color was slowly coming back as she shivered. I closed my eyes and relaXed as she warmed up?

Bell's POV. I felt warmth start to radiate me as I came back. I opened my eyes and was greeted by my husbands chest and a fire roaring in the fireplace that I reconized as my fathers. I let out a soft sigh as I feel arms tighten gently around me.

"Bell? Thank Mahal. I was worried." Fili said, pressing his lips to my forehead.

"Where's Elli? I ask.

"Still at home with Linda. Bilbo is on his way to get her. Here." Fili said, helping me sit up and gave me a cup of tea. I drank it and curled up in Fili's warmth. Fili held me close to him.

"It felt like the old days when we were on the quest." I said.

"It sure did." Fili said as the door opened and our daughter ran to us and Fili caught her and held her close.

"I was worried when you didn't comeback." Elli said.

"Mama had a accident and we had to get her warm." Fili said, pulling me close and we held our daughter as she curled up between us. Fili laid down with Elli curled up on his chest. I lay down beside him and curl up to his side. "Get some sleep, my love. We are safe." Fili said, pressing a kiss to my lips. I return the kiss and lay my head on his shoulder. I let sleep take me and fall asleep.

AN: I finally posted the sequel with drama. Sorry for the wait. Next chapter will be up soon.


	2. Birthday Party for Bilbo

Chapter 2

Birthday Party for Bilbo

Fili's POV. Winter was over. Bell took time to heal, but only a few days and she was up and moving. It was now Bilbo's birthday. Linda and Bell with Elli by their sides helped the hobbit women with making food while I help the men set up the party. Bilbo has thrown these parties since we came home from the Journey.

That night. I stood off with a mug of ale in my hands as I watched the Hobbits dance. I saw Bell and Elli dancing together. Gandalf was lighting off fireworks.

"Papa." Elli's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as she ran over to me. I saw Bell talking to Linda. I scooped her up in my arms and kissed her check.

"What is it sweetheart?" I ask.

"Come dance with me." Elli said. I put my mug down. I couldn't deny a dance with my daughter. She would give me her puppy face look till I agreed. I headed out to the dancing Hobbits. I grabbed Bell and pulled her with us. Bell complained but I heard the smile in her voice. I pulled her against me as I held both my girls against me. I press a kiss to both foreheads, earning a giggle from Elli.

"I thought Elli just wanted you." Bell said as we danced.

" Well I want both girls dancing with me." I said, winking at her. She smile. Elli squirms and I let her down. She runs towards Bilbo. I pull Bell close to me. "I still think you would like dwarf parties better."

"When that day comes, I'm sure I will." Bell said, pulling my head down to kiss me. I kissed her back, pulling her close.

"I'm tired of this." We pull apart at Lobellia's voice. She stood talking with one of her daughters. I hugged her close. I didn't trust the woman. She always caused draa since we got back.

"What is she up to now?" Bell asked.

"He throws these parties once a year since he and his whore daughter got back from wherever they went." Lobellia said. I saw red at her words about my one

"Fili don't." Bell said as I let her go and head towards Lobellia. She froze when she saw me coming. Nearly every hobbit, including Gandalf stopped to watch.

"You call my wife that again and I will make sure your little secrets." I said.

"You wouldn't dare." Lobellia said, giving me the death glare.

"Don't test me. You don't know all the stuff we went through. So don't judge us." I said. I turned and headed to Bell. I took her hand and led her to where Bilbo was holding a sleeping Elli.

"I'm proud of you, Fili. I know your uncle would be to." Bilbo said.

"Thank you. We are going to head home." I said. Bilbo nodded and handed me Elli. I took her in my arms. She snuggled against me. I wrapped my arm around Bell and we headed home.

Bell's POV. I stood at the window of Fili's and my bedroom, looking up at the stars as Fili put Elli to bed. I closed my eyes. I missed our friends and Kili. It's been to long since our quest and it seemed just yesterday. I was lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Fili enter the room. I felt arms wrap around me and I smiled lightly as I feel a kiss press to my neck.

"You seem lost in your thoughts." Fili said. I turn and rest my head on his chest as I wrap my arms around him.

"I miss our friends and your uncle and Kili. I wish they were there for everything." I said.

"I know. Someday we will see them again. I'm sure they will understand why we left. I miss them to. Elli knows her heritage and I know she would love to meet them. I love you both and right now I'm content to stay here in the Shire." Fili said. I saw truth in his eyes.

"Our home is where you are and when the time comes, we will follow you." I said. Fili smiled and pressed his lips to mine. We shared a long kiss in the moonlight. We didn't realize that it would be sooner then later.

AN: Sorry for the long wait. Just needed a break. Sorry it's short. It's more a filler. Next chapter will be longer because I made you wait long enough for them to be reunited, but they won't be iN Erebor for two more chapters where the story will be more interesting. Till next time.


	3. Reunited with Friends

Chapter 3

Reunited with Friends

I was over at Bilbo's house helping him out with dinner. Apparently we were having guests over, but he wasn't telling me who was coming. Elli was playing with her friends and Fili was in the forge.

"Father. Whose coming?" I ask as my father hummed happily as we prepared food.

"You will find out soon, my daughter. They should be here soon." Bilbo said. I didn't question him more as I chopped up vegetables.

Kili's POV. I walked with Dwalin, Bofur, and Nori through the Shire. We had met with Elrond for some things Thorin needed to have done. We decided to visit Bilbo before we head back to Erebor. It didn't feel like home since Fili disappeared during the battle with Bell. I let out a sigh. I saw flauntings running around playing. One girl had golden hair and I found it weird that she wore shoes unlike the others

"We are almost there." Dwalin said. I looked and saw the green door to Bilbo's house. We came up the path to the door. Dwalin rang the doorbell. The door opened to show a smiling Bilbo.

"Come in. Come in." Bilbo said, holding it wide to let us in.

"It hasn't changed. Your home." Bofur said.

"It changed in some ways, but not..." Glass shattering stopped him from talking and we turned to see a familiar face starring at us in shock.

"Bell." I whispered in shock.

"Lass. Your alive." Dwalin said with surprise.

"Your the visitors. Father." Bell said in a near whisper.

"Bell. Where's my brother? Is he alive?" I ask. She nodded.

"He's down at his forge down the road." Bell said. I ran out of the house heading down the road till I hear banging of medal. I arrived at the forge and step in. Fili stood with his back to me.

"Fili." I breathed. He was alive after the many years that Uncle and I thought he was dead along with Bell and all along they were here in the Shire. He stopped hammering and turned with a surprise look on his face. He hasn't changed except a new braid in his hair that was a marriage braid.

"Kili." Fili said. I ran to him and we embraced. I was in tears and I could feel the dampness on my shirt that told me he was in tears. We pull apart.

"You've been here all along and you didn't want to let your family know. Mother has been mourning you and you were missed." I said.

"I had my reasons and it will be all explained. There is someone you should meet before we head to Bilbo's." Fili said with a smile on his face. We walk out of the forge and head towards the area where the flauntings were playing. The little girl with golden hair and shoes saw us and came running.

"Daddy." The little girl said, jumping in Fili's arms.

"Daddy?" I said. The little girl looked at me and Bell's emerald eyes look back at me.

"Kili. This is Bell 's and my daughter, Elli." Fili said. Elli smiled at me.

"Uncle Kili." Elli said. I stood there in shock.

Back to Bag End. Nighttime. Bell's POV. Elli was asleep in Dwalin's arms after supper and all the excitement of meeting the Company. Everyone loved her and Dwalin's heart had seemed to melt and he didn't have that tough warrior. We decided to wait to talk till she was asleep.

"If you want, I can take her and put her to bed." I said.

"It's fine, lass. I don't want this young one to wake up." Dwalin said.

"Dwalin being nice to a kid. That's a first." Nori said.

"Don't get use to it." Dwalin growled. Fili chuckled as he sat next to me and rested a hand on my leg."Now we all want to know how you survived and why you didn't try and get ahold of us." Bofur said. I sigh and felt Fili squeeze m"y leg.

"Before the battle and Thorin banished us. I found out I was with child. Oin knew but he promised to not say anything till I told Fili." I said.

"That's why you left. If Azog would have found out..." Kili wouldn't finish.

"He would have killed our child or both and I couldn't loose them. I had a promise to keep." Fili said.

"And you honored it horabally. Your uncle and mother will be proud." Dwalin said. I smile at Fili, who returned the smile.

"Now you have a decision, Fili. Do you wish to stay here in the Shire or return to Erebor?" Bilbo asked. Fili and I looked at each other and I gave him a smile. Fili knew my answer right away and looked at our friends.

"I've been gone long enough. It's time for us to return to Erebor." Fili said. We all smiled. We were heading home to Erbor.

AN: I'm sorry for the wait. Been stressing with work and over the weekend a good friend lost her mother that I knew well. I'm back. Sorry if it's short but they are heading to Erebor and reunited with their friends.


	4. The Attack

Chapter 3.  
The Attack

It took us a few days, but we were all ready to go. Bilbo gave Bag End to Linda and her family so that the Sacklebaggins wouldn't get ahold of it. Elli was excited to be going to Erebor. She heard so many stories about it and she's wanted to go a year ago. I had my bag and weapons on my pony. Elli would be riding between me and Fili or with one of the other dwarves. Kili was already wanting her to ride with him, but Elli picked Fili first since she was daddies little girl. I hugged Linda.

"Please come back and visit. I'm gonna miss you." Linda said.

"We'll make sure to." I said.

"Take good care of them Fili. And good luck." Linda said.

"I will. Thank you, Linda." Fili said, putting Elli on his pony in front of him. I got onto mine. I had gotten use to riding a pony without Fili. Bilbo was making sure we had everything and the others got on their ponies.

"Let's move out." Dwalin said. I waved to my friends as we head in the direction we had to go. We traveled the whole day. Elli was talking the ears off our friends. Fili and I shared a smile as the others allowed her to talk and Dwalin actually cracked a smile on his tough face.

That night. Fili's POV. Elli and Bell lay curled up in a ball in our bedroll closest to the fire. Elli had her head tucked under Belle's chin and Bell held our daughter close as I smoked my pipe with the others.

"Your uncle will be proud to know that you kept your promise to protect her. So will your mom." Dwalin said.

"Mom's gonna be happy to hear that she's a grandmother." Kili said.

"What? You and Tauriel haven't had a little one yet?" I ask.

"Not yet. We've been trying. Mom's still not sure about having an elf in the family, but she's accepting it because she helped save me." Kili said. I smile.

"I'm sure it will happen eventually." I said.

"Go to sleep with your family, laddie. We'll handle watch tonight." Bofur said. The others nodded. I smile and put out my pipe. I head over to my bedroll and lay down with my wife and daughter. I pull Bell against me with our daughter close and burry my face in her hair, breathing in her scent. Long as she was in my arms, I was able to fall asleep easily knowing both my girls were safe.

Bell's POV. We arrived at Bree a few days later in rain and nighttime. I carried Elli, who was fast asleep under my cloak. Fili kept an arm around me as we walked through the crowds. Dwalin led us to the Prancing Pony. We entered and took down our hoods. I pulled my hood down. Fili stayed close to me as Dwalin got our rooms.

"Do you want to stay up with Elli and I'll go with the others and get dinner and bring you up a plate when done?" Fili asked.

"That works." I said. Fili pressed a kiss to my forehead as Dwalin got our keys. We went up to our rooms. Fili and I got a separate room with our daughter. I laid Elli down on the second bed. Fili pulled me into a kiss.

"I'll be back." Fili said. He headed out the door. I set the bags down and decided to lay down a bit till Fili got back.

Fili's POV. I sat at a table with my friends as we waited for our drinks and food while Bell and Elli stayed up in our rooms. I tapped my finger, lightly as I smoked my pipe.

"We'll stop in Rivendell to get supplies and stuff before we cross the Misty Mountains." Dwalin said.

"Let's stay a week or so. Its been awhile since the girls saw our friends. Elrond took us in when we reached it after we left during the battle. Bell and I are close with his children, who are Elli's godparents." I said.

"We can do that. So the girls are happy." Bofur said. I smile.

The door opened and silence went through the tavern. I looked towards the door and saw men dressed like pirates come in and sit down at the bar. I put my hand on my sword. Something about them didn't set right with me and I was happy that the girls were upstairs instead of with me. The others reached for theirs, but kept them hidden.

"I'll go check on the girls." Kili said. I nod and Kili slipped away with his mug of ale. The leader by the looks of it noticed the movement and turned his head to watch my brother. He turned his head in our direction and I saw an evil smirk cross his face and turned back to his crew mates.

"Here's your food." The waitress said, bringing the food.

"Thank you. We'll eat upstairs." Nori said. We stood and left. I felt the leaders eyes on my back as we exit the bar. I enter Bell's and my room with our food and drinks. I found Bell passed out on our bed along with Elli. I smile as I set the plates down and go to rub her back. She shifted towards me and opened her eyes.

"Your back already?" She whispered.

"Yeah. I brought my food with me so we can eat. You think we should wake her?" I ask, looking at Elli.

"She ate some of those fruit that Bofur found for her. She was full before she passed out and she usually wakes with the smell of food, like you do. I think she's out." Bell said, sitting up. We ate our food and drank.

"We'll be leaving for Rivendell tomorrow. The others are fine with staying in Rivendell for a week so we can see our friends." I said. Bell smiled.

"It will be wonderful to see Arwen again. Its been a few months." Bell said. I nod. We usually go and visit the elves a few times a year and once they came for Elli's birthday. It made Elli happy and with how close Bell and Arwen are, it brightens the day. I put the dirty dishes on the table and pull Bell to the other bed.

"Let's get some sleep. We got a ways to travel tomorrow." I said. Bell nodded. I laid down and pulled her to my side with her head on my chest. I kissed her forehead and check on my daughter in the other bed. She was peacefully sleeping

"She's fine, Fili. She's not going anywhere." Bell said, yawning.

"I have to check every once in awhile." I said.

"Go to sleep, Fili. She will be there when we awake." Bell said. She fell asleep peacefully in my arms. I buried my face in her hair and drift off to sleep.

The next day. We left after checking out and eating breakfast. There was no signs of the pirates. We headed the way to Rivendell. Unknown to us. We were being followed.

That night. Bell's POV. Elli was playing with Bofur and some of his toys as I lay curled up in Fili's arms as the men talked and I watched my daughter. Fili stopped talking and looked. Everyone stopped.

"Go by your mother. Take the toys." Bofur said as Fili stood up. Elli ran up to me and I push her behind me. Men came out of the shadows and Fili pulled out his swords and the others followed. I kept my daughter close and my weapons in reach.

"Well. Well. We found the dwarves and two hobbits. Two are girls." The man that stood in front said, eying me. I backed up a bit with my daughter following.

"You leave the girls alone. Your business is with us." Dwalin said in a growl.

"We want your money." The leader said.

"Your not getting it." Fili said.

"Then guess we'll have to get it by force." The leader said. His men attack and I grab Elli and she burries her face in my chest as the men fight. I pulled my sword out and kept it ready in case. Fili was equally matched with the leader. I noticed a man heading my way with a sword in ready. I pulled Elli close and met his sword with mine. It was hard to fight while holding a child in my hand.

"BELL!" Fili yelled. I looked and saw another man coming at me. Fili knocked the leader out of the way and ran. The sword that the man was holding was about to strike me or Elli and Fili jumped in front of it.

"Papa!" Elli yelled.

"Fili!" I said seeing a sword right through my husband. The man pulled the sword out. I quickly set Elli down and catch Fili as he falls.

"You'll regret this." The leader said. I looked up to see the men leave. Elli was crying and Kili grabbed her as I touched Fili's face.

"Fili. Don't leave me." I said.

"Bell. Are you and Elli safe?" Fili asked. He sounded weak.

"We're fine." I said.

"Good." Fili said and his eyes rolled in the back of his eyes. I knew we had a problem.

AN: I'm back. Sorry for the wait. The pirates are gonna be important as the story goes, so they will be back. Hope you liked.


	5. Rivendell

Chapter 4  
Rivendell

Its been a day and I sat with Fili's head in my lap. He was shivering and I had tears in my eyes. I heard Elli whimpering as Kili held her as she tried to sleep. Dwalin came over and I looked up at him.

"He's getting worse." I said.

"Let me see the wound." Dwalin said. I let him and he growled. "He was poisoned." I burst into tears and held him close.

"Bell. We need to get him to Rivendell." Bilbo said.

"But Rivendell is five days travel. He won't make it." Kili said. I heard horse neighs and look. Two horses were approaching us and fast. The dwarves jump up with weapons ready.

"We come to help." A familiar voice said as the horses come to a stop. I smile.

"Elladen. Elrohir." I call. The twins turn and saw me with Fili. They get off their horses and run over to us.

"We made it just in time." Elladen said.

"We have to get him to father. I'll take him if you want to stay with them." Elrohir said. Elladen nodded and Elrohir picked up Fili.

"Where are you taking him?" Nori asked.

"To Rivendell. I'm one of the fastest riders and I can get there by morning so Elrond can save him." Elrohir said.

"Do what you must to save my brother. Please." Kili said. Elli's eyes opened.

"Daddy!" Elli said. Elladen grabbed her before she could run after his brother.

"Elli. Your father will be fine. He needs to see Uncle Elrond." Elladen said. Elli buried her face in his chest and cried. I watched as Elrohir got on his horse and quickly took off. Dwalin put a hand on my shoulder.

"He'll be fine, lass. He's a strong dwarf." Dwalin said. I nod as Elli came up to me and I pulled her into a hug.

"We'll see daddy again. I promise." I said. Elli nodded, but I knew she was not going to be alright till she saw Fili with his eyes open. I laid her in our bedroll and held her close as she cried herself to sleep. I close my eyes and hoped I was right.

Five days later. We arrived in Rivendell. We were all quiet. Elli was asleep in my arms since it was night time. I had bags under my eyes.

"Bell!" A voice called. I smiled seeing Arwen running towards me.

"Arwen." I said. She hugged me.

"He's alive and will be fine. Elrohir brought him just in time. Elrond was able to save him." Arwen said before I had a chance to ask.

"Can I see him?" I ask.

"Arwen. Take Elli to her room to sleep and I'll take Bell and the others to see him." Elladen said. Arwen took Elli in her arms and disappeared. We were led to the infirmary. Fili laid in the bed. His chest was bandaged and his eyes were closed. I come up to him and brush his hair out of his face. He was breathing and alright, that's all that matters.

"He's been unconscious since he got here. He'll wake up soon. Its good to see you again." Elrond said.

"Thank you." I said.

"Let's leave the lass alone with him." Bofur said. The dwarves and Bilbo nodded and they left. I lay down beside him making sure not to hit his injury. I was happy he was alright. I fell asleep peacefully beside him.

I woke up to hands running through my hair. I opened them and find Fili smiling at me.

"Bell." Fili said. I hug him, being careful.

"Your alright. You had us all worried. Elli wouldn't stop crying and I hardly slept." I said. Fili brushed the tears that escaped my eyes.

"I'm alright, love. I'm not leaving you anytime." Fili said. We shared a kiss. The door opened and I looked to see Elli standing there with Kili, who was grinning.

"Daddy!" Elli said, running over and jumping on the bed.

"Careful with his chest." I said. Elli nodded and crawled over and curled up on Fili's other side, hugging him. Fili pressed a kiss to her head and held us both close.

"Glad your awake." Kili said.

"Same here." Fili said.

"I'll let the others know that your awake." Kili said, leaving after hugging his brother. Kili left to leave us alone.

"You alright, daddy?" Elli asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart." Fili promised. Elli curled up in Fili's arms and fell asleep. Fili pressed a forehead against mine. "Relax love and get sleep. We are probably going to be here for awhile." I drift off to sleep.

AN: There's the new chapter. I won't kill Fili. I hated his death in Battle of the Five Armies and don't want to end his and Bell's relationship. Till next time


	6. Week in Rivendell

Chapter 5  
Week in Rivendell

It took a couple days, but Fili was up and moving around. I never left his side. He used me for support as we walk towards the dining hall. Elli skipped ahead. I was in a Durin Blue elvish dress.

"Come on. I smell food." Elli called.

"Go on ahead, sweetheart. Let the others know we are coming." I said. Elli nodded and ran off. "You sure your still able to go." Fili brushed his thumb on my check.

"Yes, love. Let's keep going. I think the others will understand." Fili said. I nod and we walked slowly. I knew he was still in pain, but he was a stubborn dwarf. We finally made it to find the others laughing.

"Fili!" The dwarves yell as I help him sit down. Elli was sitting in Dwalin's lap, eating some of the food. I sit down beside him and grabbed a plate of food.

"How are you doing?" Kili asked.

"I'm fine, Kili. Stop worrying. I just don't want to lay in bed all day." Fili said, grabbing a plate. Fili wrapped an arm around me as we ate. Elrond, Arwen, Elladen, and Ellohir sat at the head table. Arwen gave me a smile and I returned it. We ate and the dwarves talked and laughed. I snuggle into close to Fili as Bofur jumped up on the table and started singing. I heard my daughters laughter and smiled the first time in a few days. Elrond chuckled and let the dwarves have their fun. We were staying for a week, before continuing our trip to Erebor.

"You sure you guys are fine with it?" I ask.

"We are as long as Fili heals and your happy with your friends." Bofur said. Fili and I smiled while Elli jumps in excitement to spend time with Arwen.

"Thank you." Fili said. We finished eating and Elli ran up to Arwen asking her to spend time with her. Arwen nodded and led Elli away.

"Go ahead and spend sometime together. We'll find something to do." Dwalin said. Fili pulled me to my feet and pulled me away from our friends. Kili and Fili were going to spend a day together.

A few hours later. Fili and I lay curled up together tangled in our sheets. He was surprisingly not in pain through the whole thing, but was fine. Fili ran his fingers through my hair. I kiss his chest gently.

"I'm glad we are finally going back to Erebor." I said.

"Same here, love. Now Elli can see her grandmother and Thorin." Fili said.

"I hope your uncle will welcome us back." I said.

"I'm sure he will. And I'm sure he will be happy to see he has a great niece and mother will spoil her rotten." Fili said. I chuckle.

"Like she's not spoiled already by my father and you." I said. Fili smiled and pressed a kiss to my lips.

The days flew by in Rivendell. Elli and I spent most of our time with Arwen while Fili and Kili spent it with the twins, who Kili liked right away. The others spent it training and Bilbo spent the time in the library. The last night in Rivendell. We sat eating dinner.

"Can we come visit Auntie Arwen again with us living in Erebor?" Elli asked, looking at Fili. Fili and I looked at each other.

"Not as much anymore, but I promise we will try." Fili said.

"Ok daddy." Elli said as she sat on Fili's lap. I smiled at Fili, who returned it.

"When are we leaving?" I ask.

"Tomorrow morning after breakfast." Dwalin said. I nod in understanding and continue to eat. In bed, Fili and I had Elli curled up in between us, asleep. Fili pressed a kiss to my forehead and we curl up around our daughter to sleep.

The next day after breakfast. Arwen and I embraced.

"We will try and visit as well in Erebor, but bring your daughter to come visit once in awhile." Arwen said as the twins talked with Fili and the others.

"We will try, but your always welcome. I'm sure Thorin wouldn't mind." I said. Arwen smiled. Elli ran up to her and they hugged. Fili picked up Elli and put her on his pony and got on behind her as I got on mine and the others follow.

"Have a safe journey." Elrond said.

"Thank you for letting us stay." Fili said.

"Your most welcome." Elrond said. We rode off towards the hidden entrance in the direction of Erebor. We were finally heading home.

AN: There you go with the new chapter. Next chapter they will reach Erebor and the reunion with the other dwarves.


	7. Erebor at Last

Chapter 6  
Erebor at Last

It took us a few months, but we finally reached Erebor. We didn't have issues with Goblins or stone giants when we traveled over the Misty Mountains. Beorn welcomed us when we reached his home and adored Elli, who reminded him of his daughter that he lost to Azog. The elves led us across the Elven path so we wouldn't get lost. The forest seemed to be better. Now we were overlooking the slopes of Erebor.

"It's still beautiful." I said.

"It is. Let's go." Fili said as Elli sat perched on his shoulders. Elli was bouncing in excitement.

"Its like mommy and Father said. Its beautiful." Elli said. Dwalin and the others chuckled.

"Wait till you see inside since we rebuilt it." Nori said. Fili and I shared looks and smiled.

"Mother will probably let you stay with her until you can build chambers for yourselves." Kili said.

"I'm sure she will. Especially when she sees Elli." Fili said, reaching up and tickling his daughter. She giggles and smiles. Fili wraps his arm around me and kisses my temple.

"Let's go. I want to see Uncle's face along with Mother's face when they see you three." Kili said. We walked towards the front gate. Guards greeted us and smiles cross their faces when they saw Fili.

"Don't tell Thorin that his nephew is with us. Just tell him that we are back." Dwalin said. The guard nods and we head towards the throne room. Fili kept an arm around me. We came into the throne room to find Thorin sitting talking with Balin and a dwarf woman. Dwalin, Nori, and Bofur stood in front of us, because we didn't want to be seen quite yet.

"Dwalin. I thought you would have been back sooner not later." Thorin said.

"We would have, but we stopped in the Shire to say hi to Bilbo and ran into a couple we knew." Dwalin said. Fili handed Elli over to me.

"Who?" Thorin asked. The dwarves move and Thorin's eyes land on Fili. "Fili." Thorin breathed as Fili walked towards Thorin. Thorin stands up as the dwarven woman put her hand to her mouth in shock and tears formed in her eyes and I knew she was Dis as I let Elli to the ground and she clung to my skirts.

"Uncle. I've come home." Fili said. Thorin came up to Fili and I thought he was going to get slapped or something, but Thorin pulled him into a hug.

"Your alive. I thought you were dead. When we couldn't find you." Thorin said.

"I'm not. I was..." Fili never finished.

"Fili!" Dis said, pushing Thorin out of the way and hugging Fili.

"Mother." Fili said

"Kili!" Tauriel said, running into the throne room and Kili runs to greet her. Dis pulled back and slapped Fili in the back of the head. Bilbo chuckled as I smiled.

"You had me sick with worry. No word from you for five years. I hope you have a good explanation." Dis said.

"I had a promise to keep." Fili said. Thorin looked towards us and see me with Elli clinging to my skirts.

"Bell." Thorin said.

"She was pregnant when you banished us and Bilbo had me get her out before the battle started so Azog wouldn't find out." Fili said as I walked over to them.

"Or he would have killed them or the baby. You did well, my nephew." Thorin said.

"Thorin. Meet your Great niece, Elli." I said.

"A princess? We haven't had one since your mother was born. You were blessed." Thorin said. He knelt down to Elli's height. She looked at him shyly. "Hello Elli. I'm your Great Uncle Thorin." Elli let go of my skirts and hug Thorin.

"I have a granddaughter? You have a lot of making up to do boy. And you must be Bell. Kili has told me a lot about you and how you captured my eldest sons heart. I'm happy to have you in my family." Dis said, pulling me into a hug.

"Thank you." I said.

"You two did marry?" Thorin asked as he stood up with Elli in his arms as she was talking.

"Lord Elrond married us. We are willing to do it here in Erebor." Fili said, wrapping an arm around me.

"Then we'll have to plan it." Dis said. Thorin nodded. The rest of the Company burst into the room. Word had gotten to them that Fili and I were back in Erebor. I smiled.

Later that night. Fili and I curled up on his mothers couch as the dwarves celebrated our return and fell in love with Elli.

"She's gonna be a heartbreaker when she gets older with her mothers beauty." Gloin said as he watched Elli play with the toys that Bifur and Bofur brought over.

"Oh no. I'll be chasing them out with my swords before they get near her." Fili said.

"Oh Fili." I said.

"You know I will." Fili said. I knew he was right.

"You can stay with me till you get your chambers built and ready so I can spend more time with my daughter-in-law and granddaughter. I will help you both learn about being a princess and I'll watch her when your both needed somewhere or meeting." Dis said.

"We want to raise her without a nanny, but it would be fine for you to watch her mother." Fili said. Dis and Thorin nodded. Elli yawned and curled up in Bifur's arms. I smiled. Fili got up and picked up Elli and took her to the guest room where she was staying in to put her to bed.

"I plan in a few days to announce your back and taking the position of my heir once again to the council. They will want you two to marry in the dwarvish way." Thorin said when Fili comes back and wraps an arm around me.

"Of course Uncle. We had a feeling that would happen and are willing to do it." Fili said. Thorin smiled. The company leaves as the night wares on and Fili and I went to bed. He ran a hand through my hair as we lay curled together.

"You happy, love?" Fili asked.

"I am. I'm home with our friends and family." I said. Fili pressed a kiss to my temple and we fell asleep in each others arms.

AN: Hope you enjoyed and it was a happy reunion for all of you. Till next time.


	8. Second Wedding

Chapter 7  
Second Wedding

I stood in front of the big mirror. After announcing to the council that Fili returned with a wife and daughter and finding out we were married by elves, the council wanted me and Fili to be married the dwarvish way. Fili and I were happy to do so. I stood in a Durin blue dress with my auburn hair down in curls. My hands were folded in front of me.

"You look like a true princess. Durin blue suits you." Dis said, coming over.

"I don't know if I'm ready to be princess." I said.

"You'll have me helping you with everything. You won't be alone. Along with your daughter." Dis said. I smile.

"Thanks, Dis." I said. Elli ran in also in Durin blue dress.

"Mommy. What do you think?" Elli asked, spinning around, making her curls bounce.

"You look beautiful." I said. Elli giggled and went to sit.

"She's well behaved. You raised her well. I can tell she's already a daddies little girl. I wished I had a daughter, but I got the two boys. Granddaughter works though." Dis said. I smile at her. A knock came and Bilbo entered.

"When your ready? You look beautiful, Bell." Bilbo said, coming up to me.

"Thanks, father." I said, hugging him.

"What about me?" Elli said, pulling on his pant leg.

"So do you, Elli. I think Fili will be happy to see you both looking beautiful." Bilbo said.

"Well we shouldn't keep him waiting." Dis said, taking Elli's hand and leading her out of the room. Bilbo held out his arm and I took it as I lifted one side of my dress so I could walk. We head down the halls with Dis and Elli leading us. We came to the doors. Elli and Dis went first after giving me a smile. I close my eyes as the doors close and we step up to them.

Fili's POV. I smiled when I was my daughter come with my mom. Durin blue complimented her with her blonde hair and emerald eyes. All the company stood in front with Kili on my other side. Thorin stood behind me. Elli and Dis came up to me and Elli ran forward. I knelt down and hugged her.

"You look beautiful. Just like your mother." I said.

"Wait till you see mommy." Elli said. I kiss her check and stand up to embrace. Dis stood on the other side of Thorin as Elli stood waiting also. I looked towards the doors that were now closed. Tauriel stood with Kili as we waited for the doors to open. The doors open and Bell stood there on Bilbo's arm. She looked beautiful especially in Durin Blue.

"Wow." I whisper. Thorin chuckled. Bell came up to us and embraced her father.

"Take care of her, boy." Bilbo said, placing her hand in mine when I came up to them.

"I will." I said. Bell smiled at me as I led her up the stairs.

Bell's POV. Fili and I faced Thorin, hand in hand.

The ceremony was small with the vows said. Thorin tuned to Gloin as the vows were said and picked up a crown. Elli jumped with excitement. Dis smiled lightly at Elli. I knelt.

"With you married to my nephew, my heir. I crown you, Bell, daughter of Bilbo, princess of Erebor." Thorin said. He put the crown on my head. Fili helped me stand. Elli was crowned as well as princess. "I announce that Fili will be my heir once again." Cheers rang through the crowd. "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss." Fili pulled me into a dip and kissed me hard. Cheers rang through the crowd. Fili pulled me up and pressed his forehead against mine. We smiled at each other. I felt a tug on my skirts.

"Mommy is it over. I have to use the bathroom." Elli said.

After party. Fili and I sat together at the table as Elli laid in his arms eating cake. Fili smiled and pressed a kiss to his daughter's hair as she giggled. He wrapped an arm around me.

"Kiss!" Dwarves yelled. Fili kissed me and cheers rang through the crowd. Music was started and Elli ran to play with some of the dwarven children. Fili pulled me onto the dance floor and held me close.

"Now you can rule at my side when I become King." Fili said.

"Let's hope its not anytime soon. I want Thorin to live longer to see more great nieces and nephews when it happens." I said. Fili nodded in agreement. Fili and I stop so he could go up to talk to Thorin and I went to talk to Dis.

The doors suddenly burst open and everyone stops to look and I turn my head and gasp. The pirates. They were here.

"Looks like we're crashing a wedding." The Captain said with an evil grin on his face

AN: I told you guys it wouldn't be the last time you see them. Their back.


End file.
